Scott Kerr
Scott Andrew Kerr (born October 10, 1978), also known as the Deaf Guy, is the titular protagonist of Smokingmonkeyvideos, TheDeafOneManShow, PrankandSpank, and Scoitt Kerr. He is Annette Kerr's husband and the son of two parents who died in 2010. He plays many different characters and does a lot of impressions in all of the channels. Kerr was also ranked "#50 - Most Subscribed (All Time) - Comedians - Canada" on his Smokingmonkeyvideos channel, "#22 - Most Viewed (Today) - Comedians - Canada" on his DeafOneManShow channel, and "#21 - Most Viewed (This Month) - Comedians - Canada," "#63 - Most Viewed (This Week) - Canada," "#5 - Most Viewed (This Week) - Comedians - Canada," and "#44 - Most Viewed (This Week) - Partners - Canada" on the PrankandSpank channel. Description :"Now before you ask why did I name this channel, TheDEAFOneManShow? Well, basically and obviously to clear things and to let people know I am deaf in case people ask or are curious by some of the videos. Yes, seriously I am deaf. There are many different types of deaf people. I am just the odd one. =p Some of these videos come from my very first channel I started back in 2008 called SmokingMonkeyVideos and I have decided to upload half of the best of the best and the most popular videos out of 100+ I created on here. I did not want my classic videos to go unseen. I am a one man show thus the channel name. Another reason for this channel is that I received 2 strikes on the SmokingMonkey channel and one more the channel would have been suspended so I am not taking chances now as people are trying to take me down by flagging my videos and so far it seems to be working. There are so many videos on here with obscenity and vulgar images and they are still around but when I do something mild or not even close to being vulgar BAM immediately I get shut down in an instant. It's unfair but it's the way it is. This is basically why I wanted to start over again fresh and also I found out that my channel had so many problems and I had thousands of inactive subscribers and even suspended and closed accounts which explains why my videos never did good and got the attention they were supposed to. I will still be uploading brand new videos on here once in a while but I am mostly focusing on a newer channel called prankandspank with me and my girl playing pranks on each other. Please click on the website link above to go directly there. I hope you all can make prankandspank and perhaps this channel just as successful as you have all made SMV. Without you all nothing would have been possible. I love you guys. =D R.I.P SMV 2008-2010" – From the official DeafOneManShow channel :"What time is it? It's Prank and Spank Time! :Hi guys, our names are Scott and Annette.Our goal is to take pranks to the next level and hope our pranks shock and make you laugh that you will demand more from us. So, sit back and enjoy the pranks from the craziest prank couple on this site.....and hopefully the internet world! :Spank rhymes with prank and we wanted to do something different that no one has ever done before and be more original. That is why every time we get pranked we get spanked as a way of saying you got PWNED!" – From the official PrankandSpank channel :"I'm just a guy with a goal and a guy with waaaaay too much time on his hands! :It's easy to get a million total views, a million views for one video but is it easy to upload 1 million videos? :Follow me in my journey to upload 1 million random videos all at 2-5 seconds each. :Please check my other main channels and add me as a friend on facebook. Thank you. ^_^" – From the official Scoitt Kerr channel Scott was born and raised in Windsor, Ontario on October 10, 1978.http://luneborgstar.blogspot.com/2009/08/stars-and-scott-kerrsmokingmonkeyvideos.html At age 5, he went deaf for an unknown reason. Personality While he is genuinely good, Scott can be somewhat of an antagonist sometimes: For example, when he pranks Annette in all kinds of mischievous ways. He also likes money, according to his Facebook account. Biography Scott has a wife named Annette (first shown in PrankandSpank, where the duo play jokes on each other and keep going back and forth).http://twitter.com/#!/prankandspank He has also collaborated with Daneboe, whom he is buddies with; he has many other online friends. Scott appears to be a die-hard fan of films, since he had a lot of movie posters around his old apartment; he also had a lot of toys and a Jason Voorhees character poster. Scott has many laptops as shown throughout Smokingmonkeyvideos, TheDeafOneManShow, PrankandSpank, and Scoitt Kerr, in which he usually keeps switching laptops. He also wears tattoos, is constantly shaving, and is usually referred to as the Deaf Guy since he is really deaf (but luckily, he wears hearing aids). Trivia * Since he is deaf, Scott wears hearing aids at all times (the same with Annette). * In Smokingmonkeyvideos, Scott has said once that he is similar to a "chipmunk on crack". Gallery Scott Kerr Deaf Guy Smokingmonkeyvideos.jpg Smoking-Monkey-Videos-Scott-Kerr-Deaf.jpg 002.jpg 396801 10151115386325537 523800536 22140506 2033174078 n.jpg 0975-7652-064582.png 000000000000000000000000000sdfgrdgredfgredf.png References Category:List of characters Category:List of protagonists Category:List of antagonists Category:Reformed Villains